


you're the sunlight that keeps my heart going

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is present day (ish?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: Even though it wasn’t how Doyoung had planned, not in the slightest, everything has fallen into place. Because Doyoung has recently learned that no matter how those pieces fall, as long as they fit, it’ll be a match.





	you're the sunlight that keeps my heart going

**Author's Note:**

> ** \+ soft warning for mentions/implied anxiety **
> 
> \+ also unbeta'd

This is _hard_, a lot harder than Doyoung had originally anticipated. The worst part is, the actual action isn’t hard, it’s everything that comes before it. That’s what Doyoung is doing now, currently in the middle of the main part of this plan. He’s got a mask tugged on, covering up over his nose, a bucket hat that hangs low to hide most of his face, and oversized clothing to hopefully make him look more like a lazy teenager than an idol. 

Next to him is Johnny who is a little more put together. He’s got jeans and a hoodie on, matching mask to Doyoung and one of his signature bear bucket hats (one that Doyoung whined for him not to wear because they can’t be too obvious). They’re currently walking around the mall, up on the upper floors of Lotte where all the _expensive_ stores are, the ones that have Johnny gasping and grabbing onto Doyoung’s arm, eyes blinking at him for permission to go in.

“After I get what I need, Johnny,” Doyoung says quietly, tugging him along with long strides. “It’s already risky for us to be here getting this and I’d rather not spend too much time.” 

Doyoung is here for one thing and one thing only. It’s something that he’s spent hours, weeks, months even, thinking about. This item is all that Doyoung has been thinking about since he’s decided that he’s going to buy it. This is something that he’s wanted to buy for a while but they’ve been too busy for him to do so. He had thought about buying it back when they were in the U.S, slipping it into his pocket to give to who he wants to on their special date together. The timing just didn’t seem right and Doyoung thought of a better scenario that he wants to set up for this. All he has to do is put the pieces together now. 

The first piece is located in a jewelry store tucked away on the seventh floor of the mall. It’s one that he’s surprisingly never been into before, one a little more expensive than his normal choices. Almost immediately, someone greets them, the woman’s eyes bright and body nearly bending to a ninety degree bow. 

“Can I help you find anything?” Her voice is soft and cheerful and Doyoung blinks at her, biting down on his bottom lip, unsure if he should take the help out of fear of getting recognized. 

“I think we know what we want,” Johnny responds for him, elbow nudging at him gently. “Right?” 

With a slow inhale, Doyoung nods, tugging down the mask, tucking it under his chin. Luckily, the woman doesn’t seem to recognize him and if she does, she’s hiding it very well, face not changing in the slightest.

“Yeah, I know exactly what I want,” Doyoung exhales. “Exactly what I want.” 

The next piece of the puzzle is coming together in the living room of their dorm, a rather risky place but it’s the only setting that Doyoung feels comfortable doing it. Any cafe is out of the question due to what he’s discussing with Jaehyun and Mark. So he’s settled on the large couch in their living room, all three of them with computers on their laps and notebooks next to each other. 

“I mean, what type of restaurant do you think he would like?” Mark tilts his head, eyes wide and blinking at Doyoung, screen reflecting in the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Come on,” Jaehyun scoffs, “You know he wouldn’t care. I bet you could take him to KFC and it’d still be romantic.” 

“I am absolutely not taking him to KFC for this,” Doyoung deadpans, eyes narrowing at Jaehyun who is now giggling to himself, dimples pushing in on his cheeks. 

“I’m just saying,” he starts, arms stretching out over his head, “I don’t think it really matters.” 

“Maybe try going somewhere you both haven’t been before? Or you could go with one of us and make sure the food and atmosphere is good beforehand so you don’t have to worry.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Doyoung says, voice trailing off as he lets his thoughts wander. 

In all honesty, he knows Jaehyun is right, it doesn’t really matter what restaurant he chooses, anything will be good enough for the other. As wonderful as it sounds to just go somewhere cheap and simple, he really wants to make this spectacular, wants to make this a scene out of a movie or fairytale. It’s what the other deserves. This is the most important decision he’s making, the most important thing he’s going to do in his entire life and he wants it to be extremely special for not only him but also--. 

“Oh shit,” Mark says, hand slamming his computer shut. “Incoming.” 

Doyoung quickly looks over to the large glass windows and doors that lead to their back porch and small yard outside. He sees three familiar faces, ones that he wasn’t supposed to see for at least another hour because he had specifically requested for them to go out so he could have this time to himself to do some planning. Yet here all three of them come, forcing Doyoung to quickly close out his tabs and shut his computer. His hands quickly grab the notebook full of restaurants and lifts his computer screen up a bit to shove the notebook between it. 

“I say just go with what Mark said,” Jaehyun says quickly, “I’ll look around some more and send you more options tonight.” 

Doyoung nods, puffing his cheeks out a bit because he had really hoped to decide on a place before tonight so he could make a reservation. But there’s absolutely no way he’s risking getting caught with those tabs up on his computer so he’ll have to settle for tomorrow instead. 

**jaehyun  
** [5:18am]  
Doyoung I found a place

Doyoung blinks at the notification that slides down from the top of his screen. He didn’t expect anyone to be up this early (or late considering Doyoung hasn’t technically gone to bed yet), and he definitely didn’t expect it to be Jaehyun, the one that normally tucks himself into bed earlier than the rest. 

**doyoung  
** [5:19am]  
Where?  
And why are you up?

**jaehyun  
** [5:19am]  
It’s down the street, a nice italian place  
Also, do you really want to know?

Doyoung bites at his lip, head tilting to look over at Johnny, eyes having trouble focusing on him in the darkness. When he hears him start snoring, Doyoung turns back to look at his phone, thumbs typing quickly to respond to Jaehyun. 

**doyoung  
** [5:20am]  
Italian sounds nice

There’s a pause, thumbs hovering over the keyboard as he sees the light turn on in the hallway, the soft glow pushing through the small gap between the door and the frame from Doyoung leaving the door cracked. He sits up a bit, lips parting when he hears a string of soft sniffles before a door shutting, most likely the bathroom door. As Doyoung looks down at his phone to continue responding, Jaehyun sends his own message. 

**jaehyun  
** [5:22am]  
He’s been up for a bit now  
Probably since 3

His phone vibrates again as Doyoung slides out of bed but he doesn’t bother to look at it. Doyoung pushes his feet into his slippers, carefully making it out of his room using the light coming from the hallway, trying not to bump into anything and wake up Johnny. The door creaks slightly and Doyoung quickly closes it once he steps out into the hallway. 

The sniffling is louder once Doyoung reaches the bathroom door. He hears gentle sobs and long, shaky breaths that have his heart sinking into his chest. Doyoung doesn’t hesitate letting his fingers hit against the door, other hand slowly wrapping around the knob before he pushes the door open. 

He’s met with a sight that he’s seen for the last few weeks. One that still makes his lips curl down into a frown, no matter how many times he’s met with it. Doyoung shuts the door behind him, taking soft steps over to the boy leaning back against the cabinets. There’s hands on covering his face, fluffy silver hair a mess from how much he’s run his hands through it most likely, that and from the sad excuse for sleep that he’s been trying to get. 

Doyoung sits down slowly, cabinets gently creaking as he leans back against them. His head tilts, eyes meeting with shaky hands that are still covering the boy’s face. No words come from either of them as Doyoung wraps his arms around the larger boy. A pair of arms wrap around him in return, face pushing against Doyoung’s shoulder and sobs filling the bathroom. 

“I’m here,” Doyoung says softly, lips pressing against the top of the other’s head, one hand rubbing at his back. “I’m here.” 

This is another reason why things have to be _perfect_. The nights that Doyoung finds himself in the bathroom at odd hours until the sun comes up and sometimes later. Times where in the middle of the day, the other walks up to him and grabs hand, gently dragging him to his room so they can just lay together. Hours that he spends rubbing at his cheeks, fingers swiping away the tears that seem to be never ending these days. The days he comes home after being away from each other, desperate arms wrapping around each other and hugs that last for minutes. 

This is the reason why Doyoung is putting so much into this. 

Doyoung’s priority is to make sure that this plan goes perfectly for _Jungwoo._

Because he deserves it more than anything. 

“You know I don’t like _actually_ have any editing skills, right?” 

Doyoung narrows his eyes, hands on his hips as he looks down at the computer screen that Ten is sitting in front of. “Yeah but you have more than the others.” 

“What about Johnny? Couldn’t you have just asked him?” Ten grumbles, fingers clicking to download the dozens of videos that Doyoung had sent him this morning before barging into his room and asking for help. 

“Johnny is out somewhere with Taeyong,” Doyoung says, hand waving before he pushes it through his hair. “Besides, I need this done pretty fast.” 

There’s a few more clicks and a scoff from Ten. “I didn’t even know that you were proposing to him until you came and asked me to help you with this!” A hand reaches out to smack at Doyoung’s side, making him gasp and let out a small groan. “I see where your priorities are when it comes to friends.” 

“Ten,” Doyoung groans, rolling his eyes quickly. “You _know_ I didn’t tell you because you have a loud mouth and I don’t want everyone to know yet.” 

“Let me guess,” the other says quietly, head tilting and elbow leaning against his desk, fist pushing against his cheek. “You didn’t even tell the managers yet, right?” 

Doyoung puffs his cheeks out, shaking his head slowly as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Of course not. You think they’d let me go through with it if they knew?” 

There’s silence and Doyoung averts his eyes, foot tapping against the floor as he chews at his bottom lip. He already knows the answer, he’s thought about it hundreds of times, thousands probably at this point. The answer is always no, no, no. There’s absolutely no way that anyone would allow him to go through with this if they knew. It’s crazy, it’s risky, it’s something that idols don’t do. It’s one thing to be dating another idol, _fine_, but it’s another thing to be dating another male idol, let alone propose to one. 

Doyoung knows things aren’t in his favor. He knows that the second management sees the ring, they’re going to throw a fit and Doyoung is going to get in trouble, both him and Jungwoo are. But Doyoung’s willing to take the chance because no matter how much trouble he gets in, he’s not going to back down about it. He’s not going to let them break them apart. Jungwoo is everything to him. 

“Your love makes me sick but I’m also very jealous that you have the guts to do this,” Ten sighs, pursing his lips out slightly. “I admire you.” 

“Stop getting sappy,” Doyoung says, hand reaching out to flick at Ten’s forehead. “The others will be back soon and Jungwoo will expect me to be with them.” 

The other whines, hand rubbing at his forehead as he sighs, eyes rolling. “Yes, master, please tell me what you need me to do with these,” Ten looks at the screen, eyes squinting slightly, “_fifty-three_ videos that you sent me of you and your soon to be fiance.” 

Getting nearly twenty people to settle into one room and be quiet is _not_ as easy as Doyoung thought it would be (not that he thought it was going to be exactly easy to begin with). It’s mostly the younger ones that are making a fuss, Chenle and Yangyang competing who can scream the loudest while Jaemin and Renjun fight over the last actual “seat” in the living room. 

“Hey, hey! Everyone please, we don’t have a lot of time.” Doyoung pleads, hands waving at the large group of boys that can’t seem to listen today. Normally they’re okay when it’s just a few of them, Doyoung is able to settle them down quickly but today, when it really matters, they don’t seem to want to cooperate. 

“Everyone shut up and listen to Doyoung!” Yuta screams, effectively making everyone still and stop talking. 

Doyoung blinks, hand rubbing at his arm slowly. “Thanks, Yuta. Um, so.” 

He’s planned this out in his mind plenty of times, like everything else that goes with this situation. Yet now that he’s standing in front of everyone, he’s suddenly at a loss for words. It’s all gone how he’s wanted it to go so far with today. Johnny has taken Jungwoo out for ice cream and a nice walk by the river in attempts for him to get outside and get a bit of sun, something that’s been lacking since he’s started staying home from everything. Everyone is together, a rare thing with all of their separate activities. So it’s all going how it needs to be, all that needs to happen is for Doyoung to tell them. 

“I gathered you all here today because I have an announcement to make.” 

“Is it another solo project, hyung?” Jeno beams. 

“Are you starting your fashion line with Johnny?” 

“Wait,” Donghyuck yells, shooting up from his seat with his hand in the air, “I know! You finally cleaned your room!” The younger one stares Doyoung right in the face and starts clapping. “Hyung, I’m so proud of you.” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, fingers squeezing at the bridge of his nose. 

“This is serious, guys, like really,” Ten says from Doyoung’s right and for once in his life, Doyoung looks over at the other and whispers a _thank you_, getting a nice thumbs up back from him. 

“Is it about Jungwoo?” Sicheng’s voice is low, eyes looking at him with slight concern. 

There’s a heaviness that falls over the room, one that’s been lingering for weeks now, ever since Jungwoo told everyone in their group chat that he’s going to be taking time off. A sort of cautiousness that has nearly all of them a bit uneasy, not wanting to do anything to make things worse. 

“It is,” Doyoung starts, watching the others start to deflate at the words, “But it’s not bad! I--um,” 

Doyoung is normally confident when it comes to talking about Jungwoo. In fact, he’s the most confident when gushing about his boyfriend. He’ll talk about him for hours, repeating the same things over and over again while having stars in his eyes. Doyoung has no problem showing off his love for the boy, giving him all sorts of kisses while the others are around and holding him close when they lounge around on their days off. This isn’t necessarily anything different, it’s just him talking about Jungwoo again, talking about _their_ future. 

None of them will protest or make a fuss about it. Absolutely not a single person. All of them know how much they care for each other and it’s been like that for years. But Doyoung is nervous. 

“I’m proposing to Jungwoo.”

It comes out in one breath, a little more than a whisper as well. Doyoung bites down on his lip immediately after, eyes scanning around the room. 

“I’m proposing to Jungwoo,” he says again, louder this time and only a few seconds pass before he sees each person’s face light up one by one. 

Soon, there’s arms wrapping around him and an outburst of _I’m so proud of you, congratulations, I can’t believe you’re going to be married_, and a dozen other things that Doyoung can’t focus on due to the amount of voices surrounding him. What he can focus on is the incredible feeling that’s making his heart feel light. 

“Jungwoo doesn’t know, right?” Yuta asks, hand squeezing at Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“No,” he says quietly, “Not a single clue, at least I don’t think.” 

“Can we see the ring?” Taeyong is looking at him, lips parted and eyes blinking at him. “Do you have it with you?” 

The question causes all of them to repeat the same thing over and over again, asking to see the ring. Doyoung shakes his head quickly. “You’ll see it when it’s on Jungwoo’s finger.” 

The days are ticking down to when Doyoung has planned to propose. Almost everything is in place. There’s a few things that Doyoung needs to do and he’s checking off one of them tonight. He’s walking next to Jaehyun, fingers tugging at the top buttons of his shirt, suddenly feeling hot as he steps into the restaurant that he’s going to propose to Jungwoo at. 

It’s the italian one that Jaehyun had suggested a few days ago, one that Doyoung has already spent time looking through pictures and reviews of online. It seems perfect, has great reviews about the food and the staff and the pictures weren’t half bad. But Doyoung wants to make sure himself that this is a proper place to take his soon to be fiance. 

“This is really nice,” Jaehyun says as he scoots his chair in.

“Mm,” Doyoung starts hands rubbing at his thighs and eyes looking around at their surroundings, “I like the plants.” There’s dozens of different types of plants hanging from the ceilings and walls, giving the restaurant an outdoor feeling even though they’re inside. It’s light and airy and well, _perfect_.

“That’s why I picked it,” Jaehyun hums, lips curling into a smile, hands grabbing at the menu and flipping it open. “Not only is it your style but I think Jungwoo will like it too because it’s so like you.” 

They both order what they want and Doyoung orders two extra dishes, ones that he thinks Jungwoo might get while they’re here. Each dish is delightful. There’s layers of flavors and everything is seasoned properly and the portions are great as well. It’s not too heavy or too light where they won’t be satisfied or overly filled. It has all the right notes for him and he knows that Jungwoo will be absolutely in love with the food, whether he chooses what Doyoung thinks he will or not. 

“Doyoung.” 

He looks up at Jaehyun, finishing off his wine before he licks his lips and scoots closer to the table. “Yeah?” 

Jaehyun’s lips turn up into a smile, dimples pushing in on his cheeks and a softness in his eyes that have Doyoung’s shoulders relaxing. “I’m really glad you’re doing this.” 

“I am too.” Doyoung bites down on his lip, ankles crossing under the table and hands pushing between his knees that are pressed together. “I’ve wanted to for a while now,” he says softly. “It’s been on my mind for about a year but when we were in America..” Doyoung pauses, letting out a small laugh. “When we went to the aquarium.. I-” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath slowly, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “I realized how much I want to be with him, really be with him, for the rest of my life. Ah, sorry,” Doyoung sniffs, palm of his hand pushing at his nose. “I didn’t want to cry.” 

Jaehyun laughs, hand reaching out, napkin in hand as he hands it to Doyoung. “It’s okay, Doyoung.” 

With the napkin pressed against his eyes, Doyoung takes a few deep breaths, trying to will away the tears in his eyes and the tightness in his throat. Once he feels okay, he clears his throat and tugs the napkin away, folding it slowly before putting it back on the table. 

“I couldn’t see anyone else with Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says, fingers wrapping around his wine glass. “Seriously, I swear you two are actual soulmates.” 

Doyoung smiles, nodding to himself as he looks at Jaehyun. “I think we are too.” 

“Are you ready to propose to him?” 

“Do you want the real answer,” Doyoung laughs out, shaking his head. “Because no I’m not. I feel like there’s a thousand more things I should do for him. Like get him one of those huge teddy bears and a hundred roses and _god_, even do that thing people do when they spell out words with rose petals on his bed.” 

“I think Jungwoo would _burst_ if you did that for him,” Jaehyun says, hands clapping together slightly. “You know how flustered he gets when you’re romantic like that to him. Remember when you took him out to dinner on your anniversary last year? And you got that limo and put a bunch of flowers and balloons in there and you sent me a video of him crying on the floor?” 

Doyoung bursts into laughter, hand covering his mouth and his other one hitting against the table. “Yeah and he almost peed himself because he was crying so hard!” 

“No but seriously,” Jaehyun says as he tries to stop laughing, “I think your plan right now is perfect. He’s really going to love it. And,” Jaehyun pauses, clearing his throat before continuing, “Putting the whole proposing thing aside, he really deserves to just have a nice night out with you.” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out, nodding and biting down on his lip slowly, “I can’t wait to give him a night that he deserves.” 

Jungwoo is still sleeping when Doyoung knocks on the door to his room. The boy’s head is almost all the way covered by his blanket, gray hair peeking out from the white fluffiness of his blanket. Doyoung smiles, taking slow and careful steps over to his bed. His fingers tug on his tie, making sure it’s even and nice looking before he sits down onto the bed, watching as Jungwoo’s legs stretch out under the covers. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung hums, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Jungwoo.” 

The younger one tilts his head, eyes barely open and fingers rubbing at his eyes. “Doie,” he says quietly, turning around and wrapping his arms around him. Jungwoo pushes his face against his side and rubbing his cheek against him. It takes all of a few seconds for Jungwoo to lift his head up, eyes blinking up at Doyoung. “You’re-” 

“I’m taking you out on a date,” Doyoung says simply, fingers reaching down to pinch at Jungwoo’s cheek. “Take your time getting ready but I have reservations at six.” 

“What time is it,” Jungwoo whines, hand rubbing at his face as he pushes himself up, letting the blanket slide off of him. 

“Four-thirty.” 

There’s a pout on Jungwoo’s lips when he looks at Doyoung. His cheeks are slightly pink from sleepiness, bangs messy and in every direction, there’s an imprint on his jawline from the fabric of the pillowcase, and Jungwoo looks _exhausted_. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, fingers pushing his bangs back. “I didn’t mean to sleep all day.” 

“Hey,” Doyoung cups at Jungwoo’s face, scooting closer to him. “It’s okay. I know you’re tired,” he says quietly, sucking in a slow breath. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo breathes out, hand reaching up to press against Doyoung’s. “I was just up all night again.” 

There’s a sadness on Jungwoo’s face, one that’s been embedded deep in his eyes as well. It’s a sight that Doyoung has seen for the last few months, one that’s only gotten worse as time has gone by. “Let me treat you to a night out,” Doyoung whispers before he leans forward and presses his lips against Jungwoo’s. 

Arms are wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders and Jungwoo pushes his lips back against Doyoung’s. It’s soft, gentle kisses at first, lips being pressed together for nearly minutes before they pull away for a moment, only to push them together again. It’s Jungwoo that tugs Doyoung on top of him, lips parting and tongue darting out to lick at Doyoung’s lips. 

Doyoung’s hands pull the blanket off of Jungwoo, pushing it down until it’s far enough on the bed for Doyoung to crawl on top of Jungwoo. The younger one laughs softly against his lips, pushing his tongue in quickly, small whine melting between them when Doyoung’s hands slide up his sides. 

“Are you really going to make me take off my suit,” Doyoung laughs into Jungwoo’s mouth, biting down on the boy’s bottom lip and tugging it out slowly, letting it slide out from between his teeth. 

“Maybe,” Jungwoo says, looking up at Doyoung with his tongue sticking out slightly. His hands reach forward, pushing against Doyoung’s chest and running down, down, down, until his hand reaches Doyoung’s crotch. “You’re already getting hard, hyung.” That same hand runs down the inside of Doyoung’s thigh, making him shiver and spread his legs at the feeling, chest rising when Jungwoo runs his hand back up the inside of his thigh. “Wait,” Jungwoo says softly, head tilting as he sits up more. “What’s..” 

“Hm?” Doyoung doesn’t even realize where Jungwoo’s hands are going. His skin is tingling from the small touches, head spinning from the sudden temperature change in the room. Definitely doesn’t realize Jungwoo pushing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small black box. 

“Doyoung?” 

The change in Jungwoo’s tone makes him blink, slowly falling down from the light blissed out state he was in, eyes locking onto Jungwoo and the way that he’s staring at the box in his hands. Doyoung’s heart drops. It drops all the way to the floor, through the bed and everything. He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Doyoung was going to pull it out as they eat desert, popping the question before Jungwoo can get too sleepy from all the sugar. They haven’t even left the dorm yet. Jungwoo is still in his pajamas that he was in _yesterday._

“Um,” he says, feeling his face turn bright red, nearly equal to the color of Jungwoo’s face. “I-” 

“Cartier-- Oh, Doyoung, is this,” Jungwoo bites down on his lip, his eyes are wide and Doyoung watches them fill with tears. “No, _Doyoung_, no this isn’t--” Jungwoo is stumbling over his words. Doyoung can see the way his chest is rising and falling quickly, his face contorting into a frenzy of different emotions. “_Doyoung._” 

His name comes out as a sob, eyes looking up at him and lips beginning to curl down as tears slide down his cheeks. Doyoung slowly grabs the box from Jungwoo, hands shaking and his own heart beating too fast. He opens it carefully, scared that he’s going to drop the whole thing out of nervousness. 

“Jungwoo,” he starts quietly, clearing his throat quickly. “This, ah,” Doyoung bites down on his lip, letting a laugh push past his lips to try and cut through the nerves. “Surprise?” At this point, Jungwoo is full on sobbing. His hands are over his face and his cries are filling the room. He reaches one hand out, blindly trying to smack Doyoung’s arm. “Jungwoo,” Doyoung says softly. “Jungwoo look at me.” 

The boy does as he’s told, fingers rubbing at his eyes and body bouncing with every hiccup and sob that comes from him. Doyoung licks at his lips, one hand pushing Jungwoo’s bangs out of his face. “This isn’t exactly how I planned for this to go,” he admits with a soft laugh. “Obviously I planned to take you out to dinner and propose to you there.” 

“_Doyoung_,” Jungwoo whines out again, head leaning back as he lets out another sob, coughing a few times before tilting his head back to look at Doyoung. “I don’t d-deserve this,” he says between hiccups. “I-I, _Doyoung_.” 

“Hey, hey,” Doyoung says, reaching over to set the box on the nightstand, arms wrapping around Jungwoo slowly, pulling the younger one against him. “Woo, it’s okay. Take a deep breath.” 

Jungwoo does, he takes several long breaths, ones that have him coughing and gasping a bit from the sobs that still are trickling out from him. Doyoung is patient, hand rubbing at his back and lips pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. Doyoung isn’t sure how long they stay like that. Isn’t sure how many times his hand runs up and down Jungwoo’s back, how many times Jungwoo sniffles and rubs his face against his shoulder. The seconds turn into minutes and soon, it’s nearly five-thirty. 

“Woo,” Doyoung says as he pulls away slowly, hands running up Jungwoo’s arms, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay?” 

The younger one’s face is still red from crying. His nose is pink and eyes slightly swollen, tears slowly spilling over onto his cheeks. Doyoung rubs his thumb across Jungwoo’s pink cheeks, wiping away the tears that slide down them. 

“This i-isn’t some joke, right?” 

“No,” Doyoung laughs out softly, “It’s not a joke, Woo. I really want to marry you.” 

Doyoung can see the tears start to swell up into Jungwoo’s eyes again and he quickly presses a kiss to his forehead. Hands grab at his shoulders, slowly lowering him down onto the bed, pushing the pillows up behind his head and neck. Jungwoo’s fingers come up to rub at his eyes, letting soft whimpers out as Doyoung reaches over him, grabbing the box off the nightstand. 

“Do..” Doyoung pauses, meeting Jungwoo’s eyes as he grabs Jungwoo’s hand. “Do you want to marry me?” 

“Yes,” Jungwoo breathes out with a broken laugh. “Of course I want to marry you, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung is the one that has to hold back tears as he pulls the ring from the box. It’s a pink gold ring with a small diamond in the middle, something that Doyoung had been debating on for a good two weeks. It slides onto Jungwoo’s finger with ease, possibly a bit too easy but he knows that Jungwoo will fill out the space soon. 

To say that the ring looks beautiful on him is an understatement. Doyoung has tried to imagine what it would look like on Jungwoo’s finger, even slid it on his own finger to try and get a better visual. Nothing compares to actually seeing it on Jungwoo’s finger though, absolutely nothing. It is _perfect_. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung breathes out, hand gripping Jungwoo’s as he meets his eyes. “Oh my god, Jungwoo.” 

“Stop,” the younger one whines, wiggling his legs a bit under Doyoung. “Stop, you’re gonna make me start crying more and I don’t want to cry anymore.” 

“Sorry, sorry, I just can’t believe,” Doyoung bites down on his lip, wiggling Jungwoo’s hand as he laughs. “Woo, you’re my _fiance_ now.” 

Doyoung’s stomach growls and Jungwoo blinks before his eyes go wide and he looks over at the clock. “Oh, Doyoung, It’s.. it’s nearly six now.” 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung says, settling down onto the bed next to Jungwoo, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “What’s the point in going when I already proposed to you here?” Doyoung is joking, honestly not truly caring about dinner anymore but he can tell on Jungwoo’s face that he’s upset. “Hey, babe, really, it’s okay.” 

“But you’re hungry and you made reservations and got all dressed up.” Jungwoo frowns, head leaning against Doyoung’s shoulder. There’s a rumble that doesn’t come from Doyoung’s stomach but Jungwoo’s. “And I’m hungry too..” 

“Well,” Doyoung says with a hum, “where do _you_ want to go to eat?” 

There’s a large pause before Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung. “Can we go to KFC?” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out as a laugh, head leaning back against the wall. “Yes we can go to KFC.” 

“Good,” Jungwoo says, leaning up to press a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. “But please change out of your suit.” 

Doyoung is on cloud nine, no, even higher than that. He’s on top of the world, the universe, the entire _galaxy_. He’s currently got an ice cream cone in his hand, holding it as Jungwoo takes long licks at the mint ice cream. His free hand is intertwined with Jungwoo’s, finger rubbing against the ring on his finger. 

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Jungwoo says with a squeal, hand wiggling with Doyoung’s. “Do the others know?” 

“Actually,” Doyoung hums, tongue licking at the ice cream quickly. “Yeah, Johnny was the one to help me pick out the ring and Jaehyun picked out the restaurant we were supposed to go to. I told everyone else the other day.” 

“Wow, I’m surprised I didn’t find out,” Jungwoo says quietly, lips pursing into a pout. “Nothing ever really stays a secret when multiple people know.” 

Doyoung nods in agreement, finger pushing the numbers into the lock on the door to the dorm. He pushes the door open slowly, handing the ice cream cone to Jungwoo as their hands slide out from each other’s grasp. As soon as the door shuts and they walk into the living room, Doyoung’s eyes widen. 

“Oh,” Jungwoo says with a laugh. 

On the TV there’s a video playing. It’s the video that he asked Ten to put together for him, one of all Doyoung’s favorite moments with Jungwoo. Videos that were captured during schedules from fans, ones that Doyoung has on his phone, ones that others have taken of them together. There’s balloons and flowers on the table and as soon as Doyoung turns on the light, there’s a loud yell and hand clapping. 

“Congratulations!” 

All nineteen members are staring at them, arms in the air or hands clapping. Jungwoo gasps, letting out a string of laughs as he wraps his arm around Doyoung’s arm. 

“Wait a minute,” Jaehyun says, pushing his way past Yuta and Taeyong. “Why aren’t you guys dressed all fancy?” Doyoung blinks, looking over at Jungwoo who is in loose sweats and a baggy hoodie. Doyoung isn’t any better, he’s in normal jeans and a long sleeved shirt. 

“That’s a KFC cup,” Xiaojun chimes in from the side, pointing at the cup full of soda in Jungwoo’s hand. 

“Oh my god you guys really did go to KFC!” Mark yells, palm hitting his face in a graceful facepalm. 

“Were you gonna take me to KFC originally?” Jungwoo tilts his head, lips pressing together as he tries to hold back his laughter. 

“_No_,” Doyoung says quickly, waving his hand. “Jaehyun had joked that I could have proposed to you there and I didn’t need to go to a proper restaurant.” 

“Well you proposed to me on my bed so,” Jungwoo says, finally letting his laughter out, holding the hand with the cup up and wiggling the finger with his ring on it.

“Let us see the ring!” 

In seconds, nearly everyone is crowding around Jungwoo. Doyoung reaches over and takes the cup and ice cream cone from him, letting the younger one hold out his hand for the others to see. There’s a smile on Jungwoo’s face, one that’s so bright, nearly brighter than the sun in the middle of the day. There's happiness in his eyes that hasn’t been there for a while now, one that warms Doyoung’s heart. 

Even though it wasn’t how Doyoung had planned, not in the slightest, everything has fallen into place. Because Doyoung has recently learned that no matter how those pieces fall, as long as they fit, it’ll be a match.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
